Worth
"Worth" is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the one-hundred and fourteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 8, 2018. It was written by David Leslie Johnson & Corey Reed and directed by Michael Slovis. Plot With the threat of the Saviors still looming, Aaron continues searching for allies; Daryl and Rosita take action and confront an old friend. Synopsis Rick rereads Carl's letter to him, in which he reminisces about happier times and urges Rick to make peace with Negan and find a way to coexist. Michonne lies in bed deep in thought. She revisits Carl's letter to Negan. Gregory meets with Simon at the Sanctuary and apologizes for giving him lousy intel on Hilltop. Simon shoves Gregory to the ground, but spares his life. Cyndie and her crew find Aaron in the woods near Oceanside. Cyndie decides that it's not her problem if Aaron wants to starve, and they leave him to die. At the bullet factory, Eugene orders his workers to pick up the pace so that they can meet their quota for Simon. He finds a flaw in one of Gabriel's bullets and suspends Gabriel after he admits it was deliberate. Eugene steps out to test some rounds. After killing the guards, Daryl and Rosita seize him. Negan surprises Dwight in the Sanctuary courtyard. Dwight insists he only stopped searching for him on Simon's orders. Negan meets Simon and his other lieutenants. Simon asks Negan to forgive his insubordination. Negan orders Simon to his knees, but spares his life. Negan outlines a plan to surround Hilltop and slaughter anyone who tries to leave. He pulls Dwight aside and commends him for doing whatever it takes to stay alive. Daryl and Rosita march Eugene down a road. Eugene tries to defend his alliance with Negan, but Rosita blames everyone's deaths on him for helping the Saviors escape the besieged Sanctuary. Eugene argues that Rick is the real cause of the war. Rosita snarls that they are going to lock Eugene up. In his apartment, Dwight marks up a map for Rick and writes a message describing Negan's attack plan. Simon stops by and urges Dwight to help him overthrow Negan. Dwight agrees to meet Simon in the courtyard to plan the coup. Daryl, Rosita and Eugene encounter a herd of walkers. While Daryl kills walkers, Eugene makes himself vomit on Rosita and runs off before she is able to recover. Daryl and Rosita follow Eugene's tracks through a pile of ash, completely overlooking his hiding spot. Aaron wakes up in the woods and fights off walkers. Starving and weak, he falls unconscious again. When he comes to, he's surrounded by Cyndie and her crew. He urges them to fight the Saviors so that they can live in freedom. Dwight meets Simon and a group of Saviors in the courtyard to plan Negan's downfall. Simon offers him the opportunity to kill Negan first hand. Dwight whistles. Negan whistles in response and emerges from his hiding place. All of the conspirators except Simon and Dwight fall dead, executed by Negan's hidden men. Negan offers Simon a chance to fight him hand-to-hand. Negan and Simon battle to the death while everyone watches. Dwight pulls Gregory aside, hands him the map, and orders him to deliver it to Rick. Gregory runs off as Negan strangles Simon to death. Gregory returns to Hilltop, where Maggie throws him in prison. She gives Dwight's map to Rick. Negan walks Dwight back to his room and appoints him his new right-hand man. Dwight opens the door only to find Laura waiting inside. Negan explains that he picked Laura up on his way back to the Sanctuary and learned everything about Dwight's treachery. He deduces that Dwight was responsible for many of Rick's attacks on the Saviors and explains that the map Dwight conveyed to Rick will lead Rick right into the Saviors' line of fire. Eugene returns to the bullet factory. Regina informs him that Negan is back and needs bullets by morning in order to spring a trap on Rick's group. Eugene orders everyone to finish in time so they can destroy them. A freshly turned Simon is chained to the fence at the Sanctuary. Michonne contacts Negan by walkie and reads the letter that Carl wrote him. Carl urges Negan to stop fighting and find a peaceful way forward with Rick. Negan refuses and crushes the walkie with his foot. Other Cast Co-Stars *Briana Venskus as Beatrice *Nicole Barré as Kathy *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel *James Chen as Kal *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo *Lindsley Register as Laura *Mike Seal as Gary *Traci Dinwiddie as Regina *Chloe Aktas as Tanya *Elyse Nicole DuFour as Frankie *Aaron Farb as Norris *Matt Mangum as D.J. *Brooke Jaye Taylor as Brooke *Gina Stewart as Gina *José Michael Vasquez as José *Scott Deckert as John Uncredited *Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes *Scarlett & Sophia as Gracie *Ethan Stormant as Alexandria Resident *Amy Stormant as Alexandria Resident *Michelle Hartwig-Rich as Kingdom Resident *Esther Pittman as Oceanside Sentry *Marisol Correa as Oceanside Sentry *Tyshon Freeman as Worker *James Frazier as Savior * Brandon Davis as Savior Deaths *Gary *Simon (Alive) *12 unnamed Saviors Trivia *Last appearance of Gary. *Last appearance of Simon. (Alive) *Eugene Porter identifies Gabriel Stokes' infection from the walker guts as likely being influenza or cryptococcosis (likely the latter, as fungus infested walkers were near at the time of Gabriel's being covered in guts) and is likely airborne. According to Eugene, if the infection was bloodborne, Gabriel would already be dead. *Laura is revealed to be the one Negan found on the side of the road in "Still Gotta Mean Something". *This episode marks the 75th appearance of Lauren Cohan. *This episode confirms that Simon killed all of the men and boys from Oceanside. *This episode is 75 minutes long, according to AMC's schedule. **It is the twelfth extended episode this season and the thirtieth overall. *The map Dwight is writing up for the Militia confirms that the Saviors have at least 110 soldiers still alive. **Negan plus ten others at the X, and 9 other groups of eleven at the circles. **There is no indication of how many workers and prisoners reside with the Saviors, or how many Saviors typically stay behind to guard the Sanctuary. **The 110+ soldier number may not be accurate because Negan admitted that the plan is fake to Dwight. ** Also, this number may be no longer accurate even if there were 110 soldiers because 14 members died and 1 more was branded as a traitor in this episode. This would mean at least 97 soldiers are still alive in the Sanctuary. *This episode keeps this seasons' tradition of having callbacks to previous episodes: **Simon's death and duel with Negan is also reminiscent of the fight between Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh, and Shane's death. ***In both instances, a right-hand man (Shane and Simon) plotted to kill their best friend to take over as the leader. ***The leader (Negan and Rick Grimes) would end up killing their frenemy in an emotional charge. ***In both cases the frenemy reanimated; however Shane was put down whereas Simon was not. ***Also, coincidentally, both Simon and Shane were killed in the penultimate episode of a season. **Simon being strangled to death by Negan is a call back to when The Governor killed Pete Dolgen in "Dead Weight". ***Both Simon and Pete took charge of their respective groups after the leaders were dead or presumed dead. ***Both had a rift developed with the main antagonists with Simon's rash decisions for Negan and Pete's bad leadership for The Governor. ***Both were ultimately strangled to death by the leaders or main antagonists of their respective season, as well as being restrained by chains and being left to turn. Chained to the bottom of the river for Pete, and chained to the fence for Simon. **This is also a call back to when The Governor fought and killed his former right-hand man, Merle Dixon in "This Sorrowful Life". ***Both had a rift developed with the main antagonists with Simon's rash decisions for Negan and Merle being branded a traitor and trying to kill The Governor. ***Both of the main antagonists strangled their opponents. ***Also, coincidentally, both Simon and Merle were killed in the penultimate episode of a season. ***They also both were left to reanimate; however, Merle was later put down whereas Simon was not. **Negan asking Simon to kneel is reminiscent of when Simon asked Gregory to kneel in "Go Getters". Goofs/Errors TBA Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 8